yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Netherlands
The Netherlands is a playable civilization in the Gods & Kings expansion pack for Civilization V. As Sips (Season 3) Sips played as the Netherlands in season 3, starting with the founding of the capital of Fuckin Paradise. Sips, as always, remained mostly to himself, struggling with issues such as starvation in his civ, and barbarian harassment. Sips eventually founded his first sea-faring city, naming it Coastal Heaven. Sips also founded a third city, originally calling it Clam Chowder, then renaming it again to Polder City, named for the technicolored polders that so fascinated Sips. Sips was the only one of the players in season 3 that did not found his own religion, instead adopting Holy Romeism. Throughout Season 3, Sips had been sending secret messages like Sjin and Rythian, bribing them with luxury resources in return for one to betray the other and join Lewis in battling Sjin and Duncan. This eventually worked with Rythian, and the three fought against Duncan and Sjin, resulting in Lewis winning the game with the highest score. As Duncan (Season 4) First Game It is unknown what happened in this first game, as the footage has not been shown. It is assumed, however, that Duncan already founded a city in this game. Second Game It is, again, unclear what Duncan did in this game, as his footage was not included. It is assumed he also founded a city here. Third Game When Rythian was finally happy with his starting point, Duncan founded his capital of Smoke Pancake, around the northeastern portion of the map's equivalent to the Canadian state of Quebec. Duncan, wishing to snatch a stray worker, began to constantly harass the city-state of Yerevan with tiny wars in order to steal its workers. This happened so many times that every single city-state began angry or distrustful towards Duncan. Unable to move further in his original spot of the map, Duncan was forced to settle further down, towards Sips. Duncan realized that the only way to be a strong empire was to set up colonies in South America. He ended up settling two more cities in the Caribbean and the map's Venezuela. It was then that the overseas territories in South America made the Dutch Empire prosperous. The two civs of The Netherlands and France quickly began a long history of trading and friendship. Later in the game, Duncan began aggressively expanding his empire. After encountering Rythian's Venetian Empire, he proceeded to go to war with him, blockading Venice, plundering all of his naval trade routes and, utilizing his unique Sea Beggar naval unit, continually stole Rythian's own unique Great Galleass unit. It was during this time that Duncan first identified his Dutch Empire as a "pirate nation". Eventually, the Dutch-Venetian War ended with a phyrric and strategic Dutch victory, when Rythian offered peace and a lot of gold in exchange for Duncan's Sea Beggars privateering services. Duncan then conquered the city-states of La Venta and Sofia, further drawing the ire of the remaining city-states. Later, Duncan went to war with France as Sips' deals with Lewis and his ambiguous nature had forced Duncan with no choice but to eliminate Sips. He used his Grand Fleet to swiftly take three of the cities there, making Duncan having a near complete control of The Americas. Later he made peace with Sips following the present of For Sale $50 in Sips' "Auction". He later turned his focus to Lewis, using battleships to take Bering City and soon razed it. Later, when the embargoed Moroccan Empire was stripped of money and troops to defend it. Duncan and Rythian then started destroying Morocco once and for all, with Duncan taking Pinnacle City and razed it to the ground. In episode 26 of season 4, Duncan and Rythian were declared the winners of the game, though Sjin attempted to piggyback on their victory. It was the first time during the groups games of Civ that Lewis hadn't won. No cities of Lewis were taken after episode 25, except for Nope.Avi by Duncan, who razed it, and Bournemouth, which Rythian liberated. Cities Sips *Fuckin Paradise (capital, formerly Amsterdam) *Coastal Heaven (formerly Rotterdam) *Polder City (formerly Clam Chowder, formerly Utrecht) Duncan *Smoke Pancake (capital, formerly Amsterdam) *Bong Blitz (formerly Rotterdam) *Cigar Waffle (formerly Utrecht) *Pipe Crepe (formerly La Venta, Former City-State) *Sofia (Former City-State) *London (Taken from China) *Mombasa (Former City-State) *Stupid Glasses (Taken from France, razed soon after) *Harry Potter (Taken from France) *Some Magic Shit (Taken from France, later razed by the Netherlands) *For Sale $50 (Given to The Netherlands from France, formerly Lightning Spell) *Bering City (Former Moroccan City, taken by The Netherlands and later razed) *Pinnacle City (Former Morccan City, taken by The Netherlands) *Yep.AVI (Former Chinese city, Former Moroccan City, taken by The Netherlands and later razed) Category:Civ 5 Category:Sips Category:Duncan Jones Category:Civilizations Category:Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Category:Civ 5 World War